


Outside the Outsiders

by ParvumAutomaton



Series: Post YJ Episode Ficlets [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergent after Episode, Ensemble Cast (the outsiders), Gen, Post S3:E19 Elder Wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParvumAutomaton/pseuds/ParvumAutomaton
Summary: This work was written as a response to S3:E19 Elder Wisdom. Jaime finds out about the anti-light plan. He's not very happy about it.





	Outside the Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that these Flitter handles are based on real twitter users. Any similarity between current or future users is purely coincidental.

“Mijo, what’s wrong?”

Jaime looked up at his father, trying to blink away the angry tears before he saw them. “Nothing.”

“This isn’t nothing,” Alberto put a hand on Jaime’s shoulder and sat next to him on his bed. “You can talk to me.”

Jaime looked away lips pressed tight, fist clenched. He blinked hard, tears no longer under his control. Alberto didn’t mention that he was crying. Instead he pulled Jaime into a hug.

“I heard what Lex said today,” Alberto said softly. “I want you to know that you have our support, mijo, always.”

“That’s not...” Jaime said softly, leaning into his father.

“Your mother and I, we do worry about your safety. We always will. But this is your life, these are your choices to make. And we are so proud of you.”

“I haven’t done anything to be proud of,” Jaime said miserably.

“You saved that little girl in Ireland.”

“No I didn’t.”

Alberto sighed sadly. He tried to pull Jaime into a hug but Jaime pulled away.

“It was a setup.” Jaime whispered.

“What?”

“Godfrey’s show tonight made us suspicious. Things went too well. Lex’s facility was destroyed and he was humiliated on national TV, while Godfrey defended us. That doesn’t just happen.”

Alberto rubbed Jaime’s shoulder. “I know that the world can feel really dark now. But that doesn’t mean good things can’t happen.”

“But this was too good to be true. Like you told me when that for profit college that sent me the recruitment letter. Hope, but also do your research.”

Alberto bit his lip. “What did your research find?”

“Scarab went through their logs of all the data collected. The little girl had an identical genetic signature to Miss M.”

“The Martian that lead the undercover team?”

Jaime nodded. 

“Maybe she got there first, to rescue the girl?”

“I don’t think so. Her dad hand an identical genetic signature to Batman. And the robot-monkeys, Scarab was able to find structure weaknesses in all of them consistent with them having been destroyed and reassembled. The same with that robotic Ivo.”

“Shit.” Alberto glanced towards the door to Jaime’s room. “Don’t tell your mother I said that.”

Jaime grinned, just for a second. “I won’t.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Jaime squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t have solid proof, at least not proof that the public at large would believe. And going forward would just hurt the perception of heroes, of the outsiders, making it harder for us to *help* people...”

“But,” Alberto prompted.

“But this is *exactly* what the Reach did. Manufacturing a crisis to be thought of as better. To, as they put it, get the trust they needed to save the world from itself. The thought of being part of *anything* similar. It makes me sick. I can’t. I just can’t.”

Alberto pulled Jaime into a hug. Jaime cried into his shoulder, slowly relaxing into his arms.

“Mijo, you are a good man, and your family will support you no matter what you choose do to.”

“But both choices are awful.”

“Just because you were given two choices doesn’t mean that you can only do those two things.”

\----

Gar, Cassie, Virgil, Ed, Bart, and Brion all looked at the large projected screen in the Hub. On it was a chain from Blue Beetle’s official Flitter account, the one Gar had insisted that they all set up to help publicity.

**Official Blue Beetle**

@outsider_bluebeetle

_ It is after great thought that I’ve decided to leave the Outsiders team. This does not change the fact that  _ #WeAreAllOutsiders _ (1/5) _

**Official Blue Beetle**

@Outsider_BlueBeetle

_ This should not be taken as a slight against the other heroes nor as a sign that I will always show up when needed (2/5) _

**Official Blue Beetle**

@Outsider_BlueBeetle

_ But rather as a condemnation of the insiders who, like the Reach, attempt to manipulate the team for “the greater good” (3/5) _

**Official Blue Beetle**

@Outsider_BlueBeetle

_ That is never ok. And I wish I had solid proof that I could show. But I don’t and with the crisis we have now rumors won’t help (4/5) _

**Official Blue Beetle**

@Outsider_BlueBeetle

_ From now on I’m an outsider outside the Outsiders. If you’re in El Paso or Juarez say hi. And if you need help, Blue Beetle is there (5/5) _

“He did warn us,” Virgil said.

“But...” Gar started.

“At least he didn’t come out and say it’s the Justice League acting like the Reach. For all the world knows he could be complaining about Granny Goodness.” Bart interjected.

Ed looked from Bart to Virgil, “You don’t actually believe-”

“I do.” Virgil said. “And look I get it you all are under 18, your parents, your mentors, they wouldn’t be cool with you striking out solo. But me, my mentor left and Jaime never had one. Besides we’re 18 and our parents completely support our decisions.”

“You’re leaving too?” Ed asked.

“Yeah I am. The Reach wanted to use us. Luthor actually did. I’m not going to sit around while another group does the same thing, even if it is the Justice League.”

**Official Static**

@outsider_static

_ @outsider_bluebeetle, I’m with you all the way man.  _ #Outsider _ outside the Outsiders. _

**Official El Dorado**

@outsider_eldorado

_ @outsider_bluebeetle @outsider_static. Solidarity. See you when I’m 18. _

**Official Kid Flash**

@outsider_kf

_ @outsider_bluebeetle, I’ll miss you but I get it. When @outsider_eldorado can join you so will I. _

**Official Wonder Girl**

@outsider_wondergirl

_ You can bet well be calling @outsider_bluebeetle. And Im looking into proving everything (dont worry theyre old and dont check twitter) _

**THE Garfield Logan**

@lieutenanttork

_ WE’LL look into @outsider_wondergirl. @outsider_bluebeetle, stay safe and #WeAreAllOutsiders. _

**The FUCK-YOU orange giant**

@laser_resistant_not_laserproof

_ Sounds like it’s serious. I know this doesn’t need to be said but I’ll say it anyway @outsider_bluebeetle. You have my sword _

**Ohhh Bad Luck**

@smells_like_a_mystery

_ And you have my bow @outsider_bluebeetle _

**Black Cat White Hat**

@linuxcompatibletoaster

_ And my AXE! @outsider_bluebeetle _

\---

“Did you ever figure out who linux toaster was?” Tye asked.

“Yeah, it’s Nadia.”

“Well I’m glad I started the chain that lead to her joining us and finding this place.”

Tye gestured out to Werehouse 13. It looked like a heavily fortified spa in the middle of the Chihuahuan desert. Inside, if Nadia and Hector’s intel was good, and Jaime had no reason to assume that it wouldn’t be considering the brother and sister duo had been able to identify when the Oracle was planting leads, was a compound run by La Dama. 

La Dama took pains not to associate with the Light, not to draw attention to herself. She took in gangbangers and runaways and refugees who thought there was no where else to go. Slowly turning them into her personal army. Jaime knew that he along Tye, Traci, Virgil, and Asami couldn’t just run in and bust them out. They were their in a prison of their own making. What they could do was go in and give them hope, a personal phone number if they needed help, and a choice. Because no one deserved to be a pawn, merely a plaything in someone else’s war.


End file.
